


Welcome To Spring

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another season changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Spring

Angel entered his office to see Spike standing with his hands against the windows on the far wall. He walked up behind him (not surprising him, of course, the two of them would always be able to sense the others’ presence) and wrapped his arms around Spike’s waist. Dropping a casual kiss onto Spike’s head, Angel asked, “What are you doing over here, waiting for someone?”

Spike turned enough so they could kiss for real, albeit kind of sloppy from that angle. “Nah. It’s nice, you know, this fancy – what do they call this stuff?”

“Necro-tempered glass. So we can look out during the day but the light won’t hurt us.”

“Right, yeah. Necro-tempered; fantastic idea.” Spike was still speaking slowly and looking out at the city around them. “Nice to be able to look out and at least _see_ what the city’s like during the day”, he continued. 

Despite rumors to the contrary, Los Angeles did, in fact, have seasons. So maybe they were a little more subtle than in most cities, but every year a person would comment on how the winter was slipping away into spring. The trees seemed to hold themselves straighter, and the sky let more light through to the surface, and if you were in the right place at the right time, you could see plants and flowers starting to thrive and grow. As a vampire, Angel and Spike both could easily see the changes even though it moved so slowly that the human eye couldn’t always discern.

Angel held on tighter as he asked, “You miss it?”

“Never thought much about it until recently, but.yeah, I do”, Spike answered. “I’ve just got these really nice childhood memories of how it felt to be outside when winter was winding down and spring moving in. The kids would all play in the street, on somebody’s lawn, or in the woods behind our houses. I’ve forgotten so much of my past, of the way I lived before all of this happened. The memories are a bit overwhelming today. I guess cos I can see spring making its way into the world. 

“If they’re nice memories, there’s no reason to let go of them”, Angel said, now dropping continuously kisses and licks messily along Spike’s cheeks, the back of his neck, and on his shoulders through the material of his t-shirt. “You sound so sad when you’re remembering childhood fun and playing games.”

“Reckon I do. You know what it’s like, surely there was a time when the sun started to warm your body. Even the Irish got a bit of sunshine now and again”, Spike said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Angel chuckled quietly, “I do. They’re not really clear since I was so small, five or six years old, I guess. The first day of spring-like weather had everyone going out to play without heavy winter coats and mittens so we could move around more freely”, Angel smiled at the memory, something that hadn’t crossed his mind for years. Finally, he moved Spike so they were facing each other. It seemed so natural for Angel to lean in and kiss Spike.

For just a little while, the seasons changed without the scrutiny of Spike and Angel. As natural as their previous kiss had been, moving onto the sofa and shedding their clothes as they readied themselves for the bliss and orgasms on their way.

Still nude but now sated and a bit sleepy, Angel said, “You scared me for a minute there, _shíorghrá_. Thought you were tempted to walk out the door.”

Spike gave him a smile and said, “I’ve been tempted many times. But it’s different now. I could never leave you alone, especially for such a trivial thing.” 

They’d fallen to sleep right there.

When they woke, Spike said, “Well, we’re grateful to Wolfram and Hart for one thing. Your fancy windows gave me the chance to see the sun rise for the first time in more than a hundred years.”


End file.
